1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device that can be connected to an external device through an external device connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a general audio device, a home theater, a computer, a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), a mobile phone, and a digital multimedia device, have functions of storing or playing audio signals or video signals.
The electronic device is provided with a connection terminal such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) terminal into which a USB port provided in an external device is inserted, and performs signal transmission/reception with the external device.
Specifically, the electronic device receives an audio or video signal stored in the external device through the connection terminal and plays the received audio or video signal. By contrast, the external device receives an audio or video signal from the electronic device connected through the connection terminal.
Alternatively, if the external device is connected to the connection terminal of the electronic device, a user inputs a desired manipulation signal by manipulating a plurality of manipulation keys provided on an external surface of the electronic device.
However, the manipulation keys provided on the electronic device is arranged in a specified position that is apart from the connection terminal of the external device. Accordingly, the user should identify and manipulate a desired manipulation key among the plurality of manipulation keys that are apart from the connection terminals after the user connects the electronic device to the external device through the connection terminal, and this causes an inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, the user's manipulation of keys to perform a signal exchange between the electronic device and the external device in a state that the devices are connected is deteriorated.